A Series of Unfortunate Crazines
by Angel Harls
Summary: Eleven chapter of crazy lovestory between Count Olaf and Harley Quinn. Count Olaf searching for Baudelaires in The Hostile Hospital but Joker is unstoppable to get him and broke up Harley and him. And what about Violet? Will she see something strange on Jerome?


Joker sat in his office and read magazines. He looked distracted and dissapointed too. Esmé who was sitting on other side office watched her boyfriend a bit worryingly. "Everything fine, Mr. J?" she asked and he looked like he right now woke up. "What? Ohh yes! Of course my sugar" he said and started laugh. Then he picked from chair and came to her. Esmé standed and came to him closer. "Look at you" he said "You need to have big smile." Esmé don't understand what he meant and only smiled at him. "I can make you smile forever, my sugar" he said lovingly and touched her lips. But it wasn't warm touch. Not touch which Olaf and Harley shared together. This was very painful touch and Esmé get out of his embrace. "I'm too tired, Mr. J" she said quickly because she don't like Joker's strange behavior and wanted leave "Excuse me, please. I'm going to sleep for now." Then she slowly left office and carefully turned to look again at him. He looked more mad and insane than before. Esmé still don't knew why he wants that psycho girl so badly. It looks like she's his obession. Esmé thinked about him and their own realitionship. After today she wasn't sure at all what he feels for her. But it looked like he haven't any feelings to her. She sat to her private room in hospital, which Joker reserved for her, and looked to her purses. She had in it many things like make-up, gun but then too photos. Well only one photo. It was her when she's been 13 years old playing on garden with 8 years old little blonde girl. They looked so happy together. Esmé warmily smiled. "I miss you so much, Harleen" she whispered and wiped her tears because she never wanted showing feelings. She wanted to be unbroken, just like a stone. Then she wanted to sleep but then she feel like she's not safe. Joker's behavior was very complicated and somehow creepy. She asked myself if he's really the one for her. She felt that she haven't any choice this time. She just stay with him. With so many worries and question, she slept after these days for a while.

"The Hostile Hospital! Come on!" Olaf said and everyone left car. Then they opened the trunk and took their costumes. Harley broke her hair and looked absolutely gorgeous. Thes colours in her hair mixed and it looks stunning. Olaf watched his beautiful girlfriend with smile on face. When she putted her old psychiatric's outfit, she felt somehow right and good. Then she smiled on Olaf too. "You look wonderful, my pet" he commented. Harley studied myself and then look at Olaf. His costume and look was ...hmm just the look which Harley loved. Then they came to hospital. It was there many others doctors, nurses and also visitors. Olaf watched them and tried to find in them Baudelaires too. Hopeless. There were too much people to find between them these three. "Are you searching for something?" elderly woman asked them. Olaf turned to her annoyingly. "What doctors like us searching?! That's our bussines" Olaf replied and that woman watched him and these people behind him, with sucpision. Then she seen too beautiful young woman. "Aren't you that famous psychiatr from Arkham Asylum?" woman asked excitingly. Olaf smiled gladly and evily. "Very good point, my pet" he thought and signaled Harley to say something. "Ehh..no...but i worked in Arkham" Harley said and smiled to her. "I've heard many things about the Quinzel psychiatr, the only one psychiatr who became criminal and psychopath, wasn't she your friend" woman added "I think it's good they took her that kid. She couldn't be able to take care of her." Harley looked seriously like someone who gonna kill someone. Olaf seen that and took her in to his arms and hugged her to calm her down. She tried to get his hands off her body but she needed his hugs like always much more than she could imagine. "You'll kill her later, sweetie. Now it's my bussiness" he whispered and then came to that elderly woman. "So if you could find me and my nurses room" he said but the elderly woman looked angry. "I don't think so! You're not on my list and i don't want have there too much strange people like you are" she said but Olaf's face was too creepy so she changed her opinion. "But all doctors are welcome! I hope with my all heart you'll like it there" she said kindly and Olaf satisfieshedly smiled. "Thanks" he said, took Harley's hand and they all went to look around. "She's all yours. You can do with her anything what you want. If you haven't time to that, I'd love to kill her! She was too rude to my babygirl" he said and Harley smiled lovingly "I'll kill her, don't worry." When they searched for their rooms Joker watched cameras and their records. Then he started laugh so badly. "Look what we have here" he said and watched the one record where Harley walked with Olaf to their room. When he seen Olaf he looked again jealous. Very jealous. "You freaking stupid asshole" Joker smiled "You choosed so bad. You'll pay." Then to office came Esmé. She was still a bit tired but it was better. "Look, sugar" he said and showed her the record of Olaf and Harley. She felt too jealous. Because these two looked so lovely together. Esmé's was jealous for myself and Joker. These two shared the true love in every way. "What are we gonna do with them?" Esmé asked and on Joker's face apperead rotten face. "Broke them up" he replied and then looked at one book in his table. "Where you found this?" Esmé asked and took that book and studied it. "Hypnosis" she read title "You want to hypnosis her?" He laughed "Not only she! But that asshole too! And very cruel way" he replied and started think how his plan realize. "First my sugar i need you to kiddnap him. Don't worry, my guys will help you" he said and she seen in doors six mans in very weird costumes. Some of them were as Pandas or Batmans. It seems funny but they had guns and other knifes. "Fine then!" she said and took a putative. "Good luck, sugar!" Joker said as goodbye and Esmé smiled to him. Maybe their realitionship wasn't bad at all. It's time to show him what she can do. She and her new "skwad" carefully left office and Esmé started look for Olaf. He was right there in his room with his beloved Harley. "I'm going to look for Baud...Fernald! Yes, Fernald!" he said and hoped that Harley haven't noticed anything. "Okey, honey" she said and then kissed him as goodbye. I wish i could say, my readers, that he somehow saved myself and Harley found him but it's my sad duty to tell you the real craziness. Meanwhile Olaf searched for Baudelaires, Jerome took them to hospital's library. "You have own library? That's so stunning!" Violet said and brighted of happiness. "This isn't my, I only live there and keep these books safe" he replied and was glad to see that beautiful girl happy. Even he haven't library Violet liked him a bit more. He took library and kept her safe. "That's noble of you" she commented kindly and smiled to him. "If this is library, why there are these guns?" Klaus asked suddenly and all turned to him. Then on Klaus face apperead a little bit vengeful smile. Violet was shocked and looked fuzzled "Jerome? Why do you have these things in library?!" she asked but Jerome was calm. He immediately understand what's going on between him and Klaus. "These aren't mine. They belong to my father" Jerome said and looked evily at Klaus. He ingnored that and hoped that his sister will not believe that stranger anymore. But he was wrong! She trusted him. "Who is your father?" she asked but then she realize that was really big mistake to ask. Jerome looked very sad after that question. "My father was very good person. Policeman and member of V. F. D." he replied worryingly. "What happened to him?" Klaus asked and Violet glared at him angrily. It wasn't the best idea to ask someone what happened in his past. It can be very painful for that person. "He died one night at the opera...the same day i lost my sister" he remembered and Violet noticed almost tears in his eyes. She sat next to him. "Our parents died in fire, we've lost everything but we have still each other" she said and took his hand "If you want you can have us...me." Jerome looked at her. Something in his face told her that he don't want to but inside it was all what he dreamed. All what he dreamed was not be alone anymore. Be with someone. Be with Violet. But he wasn't what Violet thought is. "Thanks, gorgeous, but i don't need that. My sister is close and I'll start with her and my niece again" he said and stroked her cheek. She was a bit distracted but she respected that and smiled on him. Silence and some connection between these two again Klaus interrupted "Where's your sister now? Maybe we could help you to find her" he suggested and Violet was glad that her brother finally started be kind to Jerome. It meant a lot to her because she felt very bad for him and somehow liked him more and more. It was like she's felt something more than friendship for him. But Klaus wasn't in mood which Violet thought he was. He only wanted help to someone who have same trouble. He hoped that when he find his sister then he will left them and his sister forgot about him and will be the old clever girl who don't think about boyfriends. "That's nice by you. My sister changed a lot, she's not like i remember her but these eyes...it's still these eyes of hope, she had" he said and then from table picked up one magazine. "This is she" he said and gave them the magazines. Baudelaires in shock shouted congregationally "Harley!"

Yes, my dear readers scream Harley's name can be the best idea ever. For Olaf the most. Because when you're kiddnaped by psychopatic Esmé as a gift for Joker, Harley is the only one thing who can save that. But Olaf couldn't scream, no he fainted because of the putative.


End file.
